Known systems do not clean the face of a condenser continuously. Such systems include that of Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,980, directed to a washer which directs a stream of water, under pressure, between the condenser tubes. The washer travels in a circle and all the tubes in the circumference of such circle are washed consecutively.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,872, describes water supply inlet structures including self-cleaning screens. A cylindrical revolving screen is described, including jet cleaning means positioned inside the revolving screen. Kintner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,993, describes a system for cleaning the tubes of a condenser or other heat exchanging unit by circulating sponge balls therethrough using a circulating pump. A screen assembly includes four vertical screens about 90.degree. apart. By turning the screens through 180.degree., the screens are completely flushed of debris without the need to remove the balls or to stop circulation of the balls during the screen cleaning operation.
Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,323, describes a trash rake for cleaning the bars of a water intake bar screen. Dovel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,792, discloses a water intake device comprising a substantially cylindrical rotatable screen adapted to be at least partially submerged in a body of water. The screen is rotated and a water supply conduit communicating with the interior of the screen receives water flowing through the screen. Means for backflushing a section of the screen as the screen moves so as to clear or remove objects or fish caught on the exterior surface of the screen is described. Bagnall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,785, describes a cleaner for an agricultural harvester cooling system.
None of these known methods satisfactorily allows for continuous backflushing of a condenser, as described herein.